Impossible, Improbable
by spiderbit
Summary: Kendall was at a loss. This was a dream. It had to be, right? Guys don't just turn into girls overnight. Wait, can they? He would have to ask Logan. No, no, he wouldn't. They can't. That's impossible. GENDERSWAP. NO PAIRINGS YET.
1. 3:13AM

**Wow, okay, I've been tossing this idea around in my head for a while now and I figured, what the hell? The pronouns are going to be a bit odd at first, admittedly. As of right now there are no pairings, although I can gaurantee that it won't stay that way. It's also rated T for now, as I haven't decided if I'm going to take it there yet.**

**This is a GENDERSWAP FANFICTION. If that's not your thing, fine, but please don't comment just to be a dick. This is fandom, anything goes, alright?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these boys. This is simply a work of fiction.**

Carlos rolled onto his back, his eyes closed and his body sluggish. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he tried to calm his racing mind and fast-beating heart. Carlos was no stranger to nightmares. He ate sweets before bed all the time, despite Mrs. Knight's constant warnings. Sometimes he would even sneak chocolate bars and ice cream tubs into his bed. His roommate, James, never said a thing, but also never accepted any of the treats Carlos would offer. He would shake his head and smile that James Diamond smile, saying something about having to watch his figure. In response, Carlos would usually snort, or joke about how that's a "girl thing", before devouring the goods and going to bed with the biggest grin.

The nightmares were usually ridiculous. They would usually begin with him doing something mundane, and then someone would come rushing into the room he was in, yelling obscenities about some sort of attack. Carlos would spring into action, patting his trusty helmet (which usually would have some sort of firearm built into it, like a mini turret or missile launcher) and run straight into danger. The "danger" varied greatly, from aliens to overgrown hamsters. All wreaking havoc on the town, _his_ town, and all begging to be brought to justice by the hands of Carlos Garcia. The dreams would end with him being chased by the creature, but he would look down and would see that he wasn't actually moving, or that he didn't even have legs, or something. This time around, it was a giant cat, and his legs had turned into noodles.

Carlos rubbed his eyes as he calmed down. He wiped at the cold sweat that had formed on his brow, and listened to the silence of apartment 2J. He looked to his alarm clock, placed on a small bedside table with only a bottle of water on it and empty candy wrappers. It was 3:13AM, and Carlos had to pee. He always had to pee when he woke up.

He moved to get out of bed as quietly as he could, as to not wake James. He put one foot on the ground, and then the other, and slowly lifted himself up as the bed emitted a small creaking sound. He never did ask the guys why he got the loud bed. He slowly stumbled out of his and James' shared room, it was dark and he was tired and he didn't want to hit anything. He quickened his pace after making it out of the doorway, and hustled to the bathroom. When he got there, he felt around for the light switch, and even then the light took him by surprise when it came on and practically blinded him. He mumbled and grumbled about why the _hell_ lights are so damn bright before he caught himself in the mirror.

He was tired. He was _really _tired. Maybe he was hallucinating. _Can you hallucinate if you don't sleep enough? _He wondered, and he could hear Logan now. Hallucinations typically occur after being deprived of sleep for 72 hours, he would say. Carlos tapped his helmet, still snug on his head. He moved down to his nose, which felt… _different_. Smaller, even. Then down to his lips, and then to his jaw, and then to his chest…

And those were boobs. As in _girl_ boobs. Boobs that are on _girls_. Carlos didn't have boobs because Carlos wasn't a girl. Carlos didn't have boobs because he was a boy and boys don't have boobs and _oh God what was going on. _Half of his brain was screaming, the other half weeping, but Carlos just stood there, his hands still on his boobs as he stared dumbly at himself. His face looked smaller, and yet still like him. His eyes looked different, but still like his. Everything was _him_, but it wasn't.

Because everything was _her_.

And _she_ did the only thing that was logical.

She _screamed._

She screamed loud and shrill and as annoying as she possibly could. Soon her screams turned into unintelligible gibberish, and then into short bursts of swear words and _Girl! _and _Boobs! _before he ran out of the bathroom.

"Who the fuck is yelling!" a disgruntled voice came out of the room shared by Kendall and Logan. Carlos determined it was Kendall.

"Girl!" was all Carlos could muster as he watched the doorknob on Kendall's bedroom door turn quickly. And out he came.

Or _not. _Not _him_, anyway,

Kendall's hair lay in front of his eyes, tousled and messy from sleep. His hair, which was suddenly and notably _longer_.

"Dude, what are you on about," Kendall moved his hair out of his line of sight and rubbed at his eyes. "People are _trying _to sleep, we have to get up early to record tomorrow and I can barely deal with Gustavo when I'm well res—"

He stopped and stared. Carlos stared right back. Kendall raised a hand, and then put it down again. He raised an eyebrow, and his mouth lay agape. Carlos felt like he was analyzing her and he didn't like it. She couldn't blame him, though.

"Dude," Kendall managed, "something seems different about you," he dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head, and started going at his eyes again to see if maybe he still had that sleepy crap in them.

"Boobs," Carlos said softly.

"What?"

"Boobs!" He was getting angry. He didn't want to explain. He just wanted Kendall to _fix it_, like he always did.

"Yeah…" Kendall's eyes widened. "Yeah! Dude, are you a _girl_?"

Yes. "I don't know!" Carlos bit his fist, his _girl_ fist. "I just had to pee, man!"

Kendall was at a loss. This was a dream. It had to be, right? Guys don't just turn into girls overnight. Wait, can they? He would have to ask Logan. No, no, he wouldn't. They can't. That's impossible. This is a dream and if he pinches himself he should wake up…

"Ow!"

"What!" Kendall's outburst shocked Carlos, who was jumpy and frantic and _a girl oh my God why was he a GIRL?_

"I pinched myself!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because this is a dream! And you're a girl!" Kendall went to go rake a hand through his hair, which felt different. Thicker, and longer, and wow, he needed a haircut.

"Dude, so are you!" Carlos yelled. They were getting louder. Everyone in the entire damn hotel would be awake soon at this rate.

"That's not the _point_— wait," Kendall straightened, and if his eyes could get any wider they could just pop right out of his head, Carlos bemused.

"_What did you just say?_" His voice was low and gruff but also _not_. Carlos pointed to Kendall's chest. Kendall didn't want to look, or touch, or _anything_. He contemplated pinching himself again but his arm was still sore. He took a deep breath, and _very_ slowly looked down at his chest and there they were.

Boobs.

Kendall had boobs.

Kendall had boobs and they were decently sized and they were _boobs_. He bolted to the bathroom. Carlos heard a yelp, followed by a groan, and then some cursing and more yelping.

Kendall wiped off the mirror with his hands, as if that would change the image that it was presenting to him. A tall, kind of lanky girl, with an uneven haircut stared back him. It was parted far to the right, the long side dirty blonde and just barely brushing her shoulder, the other short and darker in color. Her eyes were green, her nose prominent, and her dimples deep. She looked just as shocked as Kendall.

Because she _was_ Kendall. Kendall was a girl.

She was brought back to reality by the familiar voice of Carlos, albeit higher. Because _what the hell, __Carlos is a girl too._

"James!" Carlos yelled.

_Oh, no._ _No no no no no no no._

Kendall's mind raced as she went back in the living room, and then she saw it. She saw her.

She saw James.

She was thinner, but still fit. She filled out her black, skin-tight tank top nicely. It complimented her toned arms.

And her boobs.

Her hair was longer than Kendall's, still chocolate-y brown and _perfect_ despite having been slept on for hours. She had the cutest nose and a perfect face shape, and her eyes were hazel and lovely, despite the fact that they were spilling out tears at the moment.

James was hysterical. She was crying and babbling things and in response, Carlos was babbling things and Kendall had to be quick to resolve this.

But she was a girl now, too. And she was just as freaked out. And she just wanted Logan to wake up and make sense of all of this and _what about Logan was he a girl too oh fuck._

Kendall stepped between James and Carlos, who were frantically jumping and slapping at each other now. James was still sobbing, and Carlos had thrown off her helmet and Kendall noted that she was sporting what she think was called a pixie cut? She would have to look it up later. She grabbed Carlos by the shoulder and guided her to the couch, sitting her down. She then did the same for James, who had paled completely and was silent. At least she'd stopped crying.

Once she had them both settled, relatively speaking, on the couch, she stood in front of them, chest out and back straightened with her head held high. Carlos and James waited for one of those Infamous Kendall Knight Speeches. A few inspirational words that would make everything okay and make them _not girls_.

But no such speech came. Kendall just stood there, dumbstruck, and shoulders dropped as she hung her head. She had to sit down. This was too much. She put her head in her hands and honestly felt like she could cry, which was _fucking weird you do not cry Kendall Knight, not ever._

Kendall was the man with the plan. Kendall had gotten them into the most ridiculous of situations, and then gotten them out. Kendall's mind worked in ways the others couldn't imagine. He wasn't a genius like Logan, no, but he was damn brilliant in his own way. He just looked at things differently, and sometimes, that's exactly what you need. Kendall had the solution to everything, always.

But not this time.

"Kendall?" A voice called. Kendall looked up, swallowing the tears she would never admit to even thinking of shedding and looked to Carlos and James. Carlos was staring intently back, still waiting for Kendall's brilliant plan. James just stared at the floor.

"What?" Carlos shook his head.

"Not us," he pointed a finger at Kendall's room.

"Kendall?" The voice called out again. She recognized that voice, and yet she didn't. After Kendall didn't respond, Logan poked his head of the door, looking around the apartment before laying eyes on who he thought was the _boy_ he was looking for.

Or, Kendall assumed, _she_ was looking for.

"There you are," Logan came out of their room, "I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

Kendall couldn't answer. No, nothing was okay. Not even remotely.

"Guys?" Logan rounded the couch, squinting tired eyes in the barely lit living room. "What's going on?"

"Not guys," A voice piped up. It was James. Kendall swallowed hard as he looked to Logan, not exactly sure of what she was going to see.

Logan looked the most different out of all of them. Her hair was _long_. Longer than Kendall's but shorter than James', but long by the standard Logan had set for himself with his atypical short cut. It was parted to the left, and her short feathered bangs hung slightly in her face before she flicked them out of the way. Logan normally did his hair before anyone was even up, so seeing even girl-Logan with hair on her forehead was strange. She looked like she was swimming in the big shirt and boxers that she had worn to bed the night before_. _The only thing that hadn't really changed was those damn dimples. The ones she was currently flashing as she laughed at James incredibly cryptic comment.

"What does that even mean?" She rolled her eyes and walked to the light switch. "If we're gonna all hang out in the living room, shouldn't we at least turn the lights on?"

Light filled the room and Logan could see Kendall staring at her, and Carlos turning in her direction, and then James doing the same…

"Oh my God," Logan's eyes widened as she saw what the darkness had hidden. She walked toward the three, "Oh… oh, my God. What?" She stared at James and Carlos on the couch for what felt like an eternity, and then to Kendall, who looked back with those green eyes that were filled with concern and what Logan discerned as fear. Kendall could practically see the wheels turning in Logan's head as she attempted to figure out what the hell was going on, and then her eyes flickered like boy-Logan's always did when he figured out a hard math equation.

Kendall watched incredulously as Logan moved her hands to her chest, touching what had not been just hours before.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Yup?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

And then Logan fainted


	2. Personal Hygiene

fjmmKDKSNFC PRONOUNS. Pretty short and no Carlos in this chapter, SORRY. :C

* * *

><p>They hadn't left the apartment for days. Whenever Gustavo or Kelly would call, Kendall would beg her mom or Katie to cover for them, and they were quickly running out of excuses. As far as Gustavo knew, his "dogs" were sick with some summer flu, were all bedridden, and on lockdown. But a flu can only last so long, Logan says, four to ten days on average and after that, Gustavo's patience will have long since ran out.<p>

Mrs. Knight and Katie took the news surprisingly well. They awoke to the loud _thump_of Logan hitting the floor on that fateful night and rushed into the living room. Mrs. Knight assumed it was someone trying to break in and brought a baseball bat in one hand while Katie trailed behind, a grimace on her face at whatever disturbed her slumber. That grimace was quickly replaced with a smirk, and then a big toothy smile, and then laughter. Mrs. Knight couldn't stifle her laughter either as she helped lift Logan off of the ground and onto the couch.

The six of them never went back to bed that night, all trying to figure out just what was going on. They all reached their own conclusions; witchcraft, karma, too much junk food, Griffin actually being an evil wizard who decided that he wanted a girl group over a boy band. Logan didn't hesitate to point out that none of these were plausible, but he just as quickly threw out the idea of a "gender bender machine" in the midst of their brainstorming. Although it was hopeless, it did calm the four of them down. They found peace in knowing that it was just their bodies that changed, not their minds or their ways of thinking. As the sun came up and the weatherman on the television talked about how beautiful the weather was going to be that day, the first thing Kendall thought about was what a good day to play hockey it was.

But she didn't get to play hockey that day, or the day after. In fact, four days had passed and they didn't so much as answer the door for the pizza delivery guy. They went through all the food in the cabinets and the refrigerator by the third day, and after demanding (followed by apologizing, then by hopeless groveling) Mrs. Knight to go food shopping, she had decided she'd had enough.

"You girls can't just stay in the apartment forever," She slammed a cabinet shut after failing to find even _one _bag of potato chips. "You haven't even _showered_. I don't care if you're boys or girls or something in between, good hygiene is still important!"

"Actually," James raised a hand, her eyes fixed on the video game she was currently playing. "I've showered, twice."

Surprisingly, James adapted quickly to this new lifestyle. She already had hair spray, a straightener, and a multitude of other hair care products. She looked up video tutorials on the internet on how to apply makeup and, after much begging, was allowed to raid Mrs. Knight's stash of beauty supplies. The other three watched and laughed as James struggled in front of the mirror for hours to put eyeliner on, but after much trial and error it actually came out quite well, and they were impressed, admittedly.

"Told ya I'd get it," James teased, wagging the liquid eyeliner in Kendall's face. "I can help you out if you want, Kendallia. You'd probably come out looking like a clown if you did it yourself. Or a hooker."

"Kendall is fine," She said, swatting away James' hand. "And no makeup for me, thanks."

That was on the second day. By now James thought she was a goddamn pro, and offered to help the others and even Katie with their own makeup. The only one who showed any interest was Logan, which warranted a raised eyebrow from Kendall. Logan responded with a shrug, and that was that.

"Your mom's right, Kendall," James offered a quick glance to the other girl, sitting on the other end of the couch. "You guys really are disgusting. It's not that big of a deal, you know, it's just like showering as a guy. Minus some things, and plus some others, and the shampoo smells so nice—"

"I get it!" Kendall was wearing a beanie over her supremely greasy hair and a plaid shirt that was just a little too big on her. None of the her own jeans fit right on her hips now and slid down easily so she had been wearing boxers for the past four days. They were a little roomy now, of course, but at least they didn't slide off her ass like everything else she owned. "It's just a little… weird, is all. I mean, the whole thing is weird, but it's _showering _and… "

She trailed off. James had paused the game and looked straight into Kendall's eyes, the hazel meeting the green in what felt like a death match. James had this look, this air about her and… it was almost as if she were _challenging_ Kendall. Of course, the hazel eyes said. Of course you're not ready; of course it's weird to you. I'm over it, but you're not, but that's okay…

"Give me an hour," Kendall vaulted over the couch and into her and Logan's room, where she found her roommate reading some book about something Kendall didn't even pretend to understand. She moved to her dresser and began to rummage through the drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear."

"Oh."

"James is being a bitch."

"How?"

"He— She's making fun of me."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing," Kendall felt the eyes on her. "But she was thinking it."

"Whatever you say, Kendall."

"You know she was, Logan," A plaid shirt landed on the bed, this one yellow.

"Okay."

"He always does— Where the fuck are they?"

"She," Logan put the book down. "What are you looking for?"

"Pants. Yeah, she," A pair of boxers landed on top of the plaid shirt. "She's always trying to outdo me, like everything's a fucking competition. Well, it's not, and even if it was—"

"Kendall," The girl jumped when she heard the voice so close to her, turning around to find Logan directly behind her, staring up with concerned eyes. Her name sounded different coming out of Logan's mouth, always did. It was enough to make her calm down mid-freakout, but also to send chills up her spine when they were fighting. Kendall just stared. Logan sighed and moved toward the dresser, starting to look through the now disheveled drawers. "What kind of pants are you looking for?"

"There's these… these really old pair of jeans, from when I was like, 15, and I figured they'd fit better than the other ones, and—"

"These?" Logan pulled out a pair of wrecked jeans, all torn and stained from dirt and bleach. Naturally, Logan would find them without hesitation.

"Yeah, those," Kendall took the jeans from Logan and scooped the rest of the clothes into her arms.

"You just had to look at the bottom of the drawer, you obviously haven't worn them in a while so logically—"

"Thanks man," A pat on Logan's pack shook her out of the explanation she was about to give, and she watched intently as Kendall went to leave the room.

"James isn't out to get you," Kendall stopped, her back turned to Logan. "She's just as freaked out as you are. You know that, right?"

"Did you shower yet, Logan?"

"Yeah, this morning," Logan crossed her arms over chest. "You shouldn't fight with her, especially not now. We all need each other more than ever."

Kendall offered no response as she walked out.


End file.
